The invention concerns a microwave circuit with field effect transistors, which circuit especially, but not exclusively, is designed as a damping circuit.
Damping circuits are, for example, applied in high frequency technology for the purposes of measuring and control of levels in sending equipment and mobile radio apparatuses. In order, for example, to be able to quickly run through measurement sequences with different, changing parameters, the damping circuit, that is to say, the damping elements which are to be found therein, must be switched in very rapidly and possess a wide breadth of dynamics.
For instance, such a damping element circuit has been made known by U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,323. The digitally controlled damping member disclosed therein is constructed with field effect transistors used as switching elements.
This digital damping member of U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,323 is found disadvantageous on the basis of the relatively long switching time of the field effect transistors.
On this account, it is the purpose of the invention to make known a rapid, electronic microswitching action, integrated on a semiconductor chip using field effect transistors.